A New Star
by Zammie pokemon master
Summary: We all know that Brock has many siblings and a kind heart, so would it be so shocking that he would take in someone to be another sibling? What happens when Ash, May and Max find out? And why is our favorite egotistical, hair flipping rival so curious about her? I guess you'll have to read to find out! OCxDrew Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!


**I'm terribly sorry about the long wait for my other stories! I'm just stressed beyond belief right now, with mountains of English homework and a new baby kitten and trying to move out, it's just hectic. So now you are probably sitting there thinking, 'well then why is she starting a new story?' but you see, I'm not. This story is one I had written for quizilla a few years ago and I just thought I would re-write it and post it here to let everyone know I'm still here. I hope to post the next Instinct be the end of the week. As always, review, comment, message and enjoy! :D**

Our story begins on this fateful day that would be remembered for a long time by all those involved. Its days like this, when the sun is shining high in the sky over the glistening ocean and a gentle breeze rustles through the trees, that make it perfect for a beach vacation. There are people splayed out across the beach, tanning, swimming, or just having fun. One group in particular, a group of young trainers, one with hopes of being a Pokémon master, one who wants to be a top coordinator, a child who can't wait to become a trainer and a teen who only wants to find the perfect girl. This unusual group decided to put training aside in order to have some fun, well, most of them did.

Ash Ketchum, a young boy from Pallet Town who hopes to one day be the best there ever was, is currently looking around, trying to find someone to battle. He is stopped when May runs toward the ocean and yells, "Wow! Today is perfect for our vacation!" She stops at the shore, admiring herself in the crystal water.

The little boy follows her, "Yeah it is! I hope we get to see some cool water Pokémon!"

"Oh Max, is that all you think about?" May asks while sending a small wave of water towards her younger sibling. This starts a splash war between the two as Ash and Brock look on. Ash's attention wanders again and he soon finds himself starring at a surfer.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" he yells at the warring siblings. The stop and come out of the water to stand next to Ash as he points out at the surfer.

Max lifts his glasses a bit, the sun glinting off them, "She's good."

May looks at him confused then looks back to the surfer. "How do you know it's a girl?" she inquires.

Brock sighs, "Take a good look at her May, her hair and attire should make it obvious." He says in a tone that hints of pride but May shakes it off.

Looking back, May observes her closely, seeing that the girl has long dark blue hair with streaks of aqua. May also notes that the girl has on a black bikini with some sort of design in blue. "Oh." Then the Pokémon standing on the front of the board catches her eye. It is a light blue, cat like creature with dark blue on its head, ears, paws and tail.

Ash notices too and pulls out his pokedex. 'DATA NOT FOUND' Surprised, Ash looks back at the Pokémon and tries to think if he's seen it before.

Max voice everyone's thoughts, "I wonder what Pokémon that is." They all turn to look at each other and question whether one of the others has seen it before.

Brock, however, keeps his eyes on the girl, noticing that she is coming towards the shore and only a little ways from them at that. "Hey guys, why don't we ask her. Look!" Everyone stops and looks over to see her approaching on a wave. They begin to walk over and make it to her as she stops on the shore.

She picks up her board and bends down to the blue Pokémon, petting its head. "Good job out there, Ice." She praises as the Pokémon rubs its face contently against her hand.

"Um, excuse me but… what is that Pokémon?" May asks tentatively.

The girl looks up at them, confused at first and then smiles brightly. "Oh her? She is my Glaceon, Ice. I'm Star, by the way, and you are?" she says, straightening out and extending her hand.

Ash is the first to respond. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my buddy, Pikachu" he says, shaking her hand and pointing to his yellow friend sitting on his shoulder.

Pikachu tilts his head and smiles, "Pika-Pi, Pikachu!" he exclaims cutely. Star laughs at him and pats his head gently.

The next to extend their hand to Star is May. Smiling from ear to ear, she exclaims, "I'm May and this is my brother Max!" she then indicates to her brother, showing Star who she means.

Max, still intrigued by the new Pokémon, stands starring at her with large curious eyes, "Hi Star!" Star smiles warmly at him, and Ice walks over to greet him.

Examining the group, Star is satisfied that she knows them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She says in a smooth voice. Then, seeming as though something had just occurred to him, Ash raises his eyebrows and clears his throat gaining everyone's attention. Star is the first to question him, "Yes Ash?" she gives a closed eyed smile, silently predicting what he was about to say.

He looks at May and then at Max before continuing, "I was just thinking that it's weird that Brock hasn't said or done anything that he normally does. He hasn't even introduced himself." This made the other two pause and think before their eyes slowly grew and they nodded.

"Hey, you're right! Brock, is something wrong?!" May exclaims worriedly, now gazing at said teen with frightened eyes.

Star starts laughing at them and Brock merely smirks. "Do you not think that I would know my own brother?" the girl says when she finally stops laughing. All is silent for a moment as this information sinks in.

"WHAT!" the three yell at an ear shattering volume. They continue to glance back and forth between Brock and Star, trying to figure out how they could be related or if this was just a joke.

After deciding that this was not a joke, Max stammers, "B-But, you d-don't look related!"

Star places a hand on his head and ruffles his hair. "That is because I was adopted." She pauses before retracting her hand and turning slightly, "Why don't we take a ride out on my boat and I'll tell you anything you wish to know." She suggests as she walks off toward the docks, Ice trailing behind her. Ice turns her head back to see them not moving and give an irritated yowl. Brock motions for everyone to follow and they do.

Little did the group know, but they are being watched by a certain egotistic someone. He wants to meet this new girl and her strange Pokémon, but in order to do that now, he will have to get past that pesky group. He watches as they get into the large white motor boat and speed off. He huffs and flicks his hair before turning to leave, heading for a cave not too far from the beach in hopes of finding a new interesting Pokémon.

The boat rocked slowly as Brock drove it skillfully through the clear water. Wingull flying in the bright sky and swooping to the water in hopes of catching fish. The group remains quiet, listening to the peaceful sounds of the ocean lapping against the sides of the boat. The silence doesn't last long, however, since curiosity starts to overcome Max. "So Star, how come you were adopted?" he says, childish interest getting the better of him.

May, being the competent older sister that she is, whacks him on the back of the head. "MAX! Mind your manners!" she scolds threateningly.

"It's quite alright, May. He is simply curious." Star says, her voice void of emotion, the only thing that could be read was the twinkle of regret in her eyes. "I was adopted because I had nowhere else to go. When I was little, there was a meadow on the outskirts of the town I lived in. I used to go there to play with the wild Pokémon and to sometimes bring home flowers for my mom. This day was no different. It was my parents' anniversary and I had gone to get them some roses, being that roses have thorns, it took a long time and a lot of help from the wild Pokémon whom I had played with so often. I was on my way home with the rosiest roses I could find when one of my neighbors stopped me. She told me that my house had sporadically caught fire and that the flames had the entire place engulfed in moments, my parents included. I was so shaken that I ran. I didn't stop until I was securely hid in a crate on a boat. It because I was in that crate that I eventually made it to Pewter City."

"After that, she ran into me while I was training and nearly fainted at the sight of my Onix." Brock chuckles at the memory. "I couldn't turn away from a lost young girl who only had three baby Pokémon by her side."

Once again silence befalls the group as they take in this new information. "Hold on, when was this?" May asks slightly confused.

Star looks up in thought. "Well, considering that I was five at the time of the fire and it took two years to get to Pewter, I guess I was seven." Star concludes quietly.

This gets Ash's attention. "How did you get Pokémon before you were ten?" he questions, shock running through him.

Her eyes shift uncomfortably as she thinks over his question, "I… I don't know… but I do know that I want to go water skiing!" she exclaims, standing up and grabbing the necessary equipment from the back of the boat. "Ice, will you be my spotter?" she asks, tilting her head towards the small cat like creature.

"Glace-Gla!" she exclaims in a supposed positive answer.

"Alright! Here we go!" she yells, jumping off the boat and standing on the skis with ease. It would be obvious to anyone watching that she has done this plenty of times before. She begins laughing and all the unease she had been feeling prior evaporated. Only moments seem to pass before screams can be heard from the shore. Looking over, the group is met with the sight of a giant robot in the shallows, terrorizing the people on the beach. Star turns back to the boat with a smile. "Ah! Ice, grab Rush's Pokéball!" she orders excitedly. Ice does as told, going through Star's bag and finding the right Pokéball, and hands the ball to May. May tosses the ball into the air uncertainly and out comes a powerful looking Swampert. Star jumps out of the water and removes the skis from her feet quickly and gracefully as she lands standing on her Swampert's back. They swim over to the boat and Star gives the handle and skis to Ash as Ice grabs Star's bag and jumps onto her head. Star takes her bag and places it on her hip. "Alright, Rush, let's go stop that machine!" And with that, they swim off towards the giant robot.


End file.
